Poeta da Neve
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [oneshot] Parte 2 do presente de Amy e Nana Pizani. Inspirado no cap 15 de 'Ensiname a Viver'. YAOI leve. Dark.


**Disclaimer:** Jim, Claire e Pierre são personagesn originais de criação de Nana Pizani e Amy. Eles aparecem no capítulo 15 de **'Ensina-me a Viver'**, uma fiction '_MiloxCamus_'. Os personagens eram tão envolventes que eu decidi escrever sobre eles. Esse é o segundo texto, o do suicídio de Jim. Só para lembrar: Pierre seria o pai de Camus. 

* * *

**Poeta da Neve**

Então, agora ele tinha certeza. Olhos marejados, vazios de tudo, perdido como uma sombra escura – translúcido e ignorado, ele esperava, no fundo da igreja. A voz amada dizer 'aceito'. James White era um menino. '_Mon ange'_, como disse-lhe Pierre, seu grande amor, na noite antes de abandoná-lo – um anjo caído.

Estranhara acordar da sua noite de sonhos só em sua cama. Procurou por Pierre sem encontrá-lo, assustado e inocente demais para perceber o que se passava; alternava o medo de ser abandonado com o terror de que algo pudesse ter acontecido com seu francês. O burburinho chegou até seus ouvidos pelos colegas de sala – aqueles a quem Pierre não dedicava muita atenção, mas que no fim, souberam dele antes que Jim...

Soube que Pierre ia casar-se com Claire. O medo deu lugar a uma profunda depressão. Seria tão menos doloroso se ele soubesse que Pierre amava a jovenzinha... ela era linda e doce; Jim suportaria a dor de ser trocado por aquela criatura meiga; mas não tinha essa certeza reconfortante. Sabia que Pierre o amava – e por isso mesmo, a dor insuportável. Vergonha, rejeição. Nem mesmo o amor dobrara seu francês... então, nada o dobraria... dinheiro e honra... o quanto valia uma vida destruída? Uma alma dilacerada? Um coração partido? Havia preço para tais coisas? Se havia, Pierre não estava disposto a pagá-lo.

Saiu da igreja vagando sem destino pelas ruas, perambulando entre bêbados, viciados, mendigos e prostitutas, que o chamavam animadamente. Ele era um rapaz lindo. Os gritos das mulheres da noite, contudo, chegavam aos seus ouvidos como um ruído distante... todas as coisas do mundo passaram a ter um volume muito baixo. Só ouvia o ranger do seu coração, rolando em pedaços em seu peito.

Deus! Como amava Pierre! Estava perdido. Não se importou. Passou dias de delírio, fumando ópio e pensando em morrer. A idéia da morte o agradava, era um romântico, lia Byron, Shelley e Goethe. Enamorou-se da idéia de morrer de amor, como todos os meninos desiludidos e excessivamente educados e protegidos como ele.

Não tinha como voltar para casa e também não queria. Seus pais eram muito tradicionais, família que habitava as grandes casas de campo inglesas, uma nobreza rural orgulhosa. Eles não o aceitariam, doente de amor por um outro homem como estava. E para ele, depois da fatídica noite, não haveria outra casa que não os braços de Pierre. Era para lá que queria voltar. E para lá não poderia mais. Então, que ficasse na rua, entre os que já tinham perdido tudo. Escreveu, em desvario, páginas e páginas de poesia erótica e vulgar, divagando sobre o sexo e seus fluidos e volumes e cheiros e gozos – que ele, tão menino, conhecera pouco; escreveu contos cheios das delicadezas do amor romântico, cheios de suspiros de amor; e de donzelas desvirginadas e abandonadas e de homens cruéis e de pulsos cortados; escreveu, por fim, épicas com cantos tristes, de amores impossíveis, operísticos, floreados de adjetivos arcaicos, cheios de sentimentos pomposos e vazios, sem que sua dor esvaísse por um único verso que fosse, que ele atirava ao Tamisa sem piedade. Em seus sonhos ébrios de bebida e droga, era possuído com palavras de mel pelo seu amado francês que gemia 'je t'aime' freneticamente. Acordava, mas a febre não abandonou seu corpo até sua morte.

Com frio e sujo nas ruas, fugiu dos poucos colegas que tentavam em vão achá-lo e resgatá-lo. Ninguém podia resgatar sua alma perdida, que agora habitava o coração de Pierre. O cheiro do francês parecia estar sob suas narinas todo o tempo. Ele era tão doce e tão delicado! Era forte, mas seu peso sobre ele fora tão macio e tão suave... Pierre fora tão apaixonado... e, no entanto, tinha tanto sangue frio. A mente infantil de Jim não entendia a contradição do grande amor que tanto mal fazia.

Jim peregrinou nos bairros mais sujos e violentos de Londres. Dormiu em calçadas, mas estava tão febril e tão delirante, que o tomavam por um moleque boêmio qualquer e não o notavam. Ele recitava poemas aleatórios de poetas mortos e cantava canções de putas. Estava perto de enlouquecer de dor. Nem o frio nem as bebidas e nem as drogas entorpeciam a dor que sentia e o desespero da solidão. Construíra castelos no ar com seu francês na noite em que ele o deixaria para sempre: sonharam juntos com uma casa ensolarada em Bath, uma cidade romântica. Pierre e ele se formariam e morariam juntos na pequena casa que construiriam, afastados de todos. Ele, Jim, era muito rico. Com o dinheiro de seus pais viveriam felizes para sempre, ele escrevendo versos e Pierre ao seu lado, amando-o ternamente todas as noites, sem preocupações e sem medo do julgamento dos outros. Sim, Pierre lhe prometera felicidade eterna, a casa pequena, prometera-lhe o peito largo como apoio por todas as noites deles, enquanto vivessem, seriam um do outro. Ah! Se o francês soubesse o quanto de sinceridade havia naqueles planos tolos ditos entre suspiros e gemidos! Se ele soubesse que Jim pretendia cumprir a promessa de ser dele para sempre e de amá-lo enquanto vivesse!

O franzino jovem caminhou até suas pernas agüentarem. Caiu em uma viela escura. Não tinha bebido e nem usado droga alguma naquele dia. Estava terrivelmente lúcido e calmo quando suas pequeninas mãos trêmulas de frio e sujas pegaram o último papel em seus bolsos, o verso de uma edição antiga de sonetos de Browning, e escreveu um poema sublime, o melhor de sua vida. Não falava de amor, nem de loucura, nem de sexo. Tinha umas poucas estrofes falando sobre pombas e campos abertos. Era de uma beleza e de uma simplicidade tocantes. Não havia rebuscamento, nem palavras falsas, nem sentimentos vazando. Era limpo e claro. Era perfeito. Lendo-o, chorou. O gosto da boca de Pierre sobre a sua o atormentava. Mesmo de ressaca e depois de tantos cigarros fumados em desespero, ainda era aquele gosto que tinha em seus lábios pequenos.

Vendeu o relógio de ouro do pai e usou o dinheiro para comprar uma adaga para retirar-lhe a dor. Voltou para a mesma viela suja com a adaga e o poema nas mãos. Sentou-se e namorou o instrumento cortante por um longo tempo. A sua passagem para o fim. Estava sereno e confiante. A adaga era mesmo a melhor das soluções. Ela entraria em seu peito doente perfurando o músculo mais inútil de seu corpo. O coração que tinha já não lhe pertencia mais. Ele só existia com Pierre. O que lhe restava era um órgão cheio de fel, que a cada batida bombeava para suas veias veneno. Seu amado Pierre também já estivera dentro dele – cheio de amor e doçura, cobrindo-o de beijos e promessas, mas retirara-se dele deixando-o só e sangrando, abandonado na cama onde nunca mais estariam juntos. A adaga, ou contrário, entraria em seu coração rasgando-o, dilacerando-o, machucando sua pele. Mas ao retirar-se dele, o deixaria imerso em sangue e paz. Seu coração dolorido sangraria pela última vez.

Suas mãos trêmulas enterraram a adaga em seu peito com dificuldade. Era uma dor imensa, imensa. Sangrou por quase uma hora antes de morrer. Deitado na viela, ainda via o céu. Ainda estava vivo quando os pequenos flocos de neve começaram a cair, delicados. Seu francês era como a neve: lindo, pálido, porém cruel. Sua beleza era má. Ele era frio. Antes que a morte cobrisse o corpo abandonado do pequeno anjo caído, Jim ainda teve tempo de olhar o céu uma última vez, e amaldiçoar seu francês com a neve: "_porque todos os homens da sua família, querido, serão homens de gelo. Como você... seu coração quente, sua pele quente, seus beijos quentes, serão sempre resfriados pela sua mente de gelo, sua alma de gelo_."

Foi encontrado morto na viela, com um sorriso bento, os olhos muitos abertos, uma lágrima congelada, como uma pérola de gelo sobre o rosto branco. O poema perfeito que ninguém poderia ler jazia ao seu lado, ensopado de sangue. Ninguém conheceria a obra-prima do menino que morrera de amor, ninguém jamais ouviria a maldição dos lábios do pequeno inglês – Pierre nunca choraria ao saber que seu filho, seu Camus, era o 'Mago do Gelo'.

* * *

**Obrigada à Nana, Amy, Carola e Lola** pelos reviews do texto anterior. Saibam que os fiz de coração e foi um exercício muito grato de escrita. Adoro vocês, meninas.

_Beijos, tia Verlaine._


End file.
